


Bad Blood

by No2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, OCD, major OCD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No2/pseuds/No2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi believes humans to be disgusting and has become the only one of his kind to have never tasted human blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible and cheesy im so sorry.  
> (thank you to Elisabeth for editing my terrible terrible writing)

Humans are disgusting. He hates the way they smell, they way they talk, the way they breathe. Every movement and sound they make horrifies him. He avoids them as much as possible, especially the ones that smell even worse than the others. He has learned to weave through crowds untouched, and end an conversation before it could even began. 

 

Levi was able to get a nice dorm at his college. He came a day early and cleaned the whole room until it was spotless, from the corners of the floor to the outside window, until his hands were sore and his OCD had diminished some. He set up his things, placing his favorite books on the crooked bookshelf, hanging a few posters on the walls, and adding a brand-new rug so he didn’t have to feel the grimy floor beneath his feet. No matter how much he cleaned the floor, some things just wouldn’t ever feel clean to him, leaving his OCD to skyrocket every time his skin made contact with the filthy ground. He had no idea how he would survive in the showers where so many disgusting feet had touched the unwashed tiles. Even flip-flops couldn’t keep the gross, musty feeling off his skin. He sighed, trying to calm down. Even thinking about it made his skin itch. He placed his feet on the clean, untouched carpet and felt much better. He wouldn’t let anyone else touch his carpet or he would have to buy a new one.

It would be another day before his roommate would arrive, so he had some time to himself. He hoped his roommate would be clean… at least a little. He wouldn’t be able to breathe if he was stuck with a slob. The sun set and Levi finally picked up his phone, which had been buzzing at him all day. They were all from Hanji. They had sent more than ten messages asking him random shit and wanting to hang out. He texted back a simple ‘sure come over.’ He knew they would be able to find him. And sure enough, after a few minutes, Hanji was at his window. At least they knew better than to tap on the glass after he cleaned it. He opened the window and Hanji sat smiling on the sill, their legs hanging into the room.

“No roommate yet?” they asked, looking around the room, red eyes gazing boredly at the empty side, which was yet to be filled.

“No. I’m early.”

“Well, I hope for your sake their blood won’t smell too bad.”

“Human blood always smells bad.” he scoffed. How many times did he have to explain this to Hanji?

“Right, right.” Hanji joked. “Well, if you sniff out someone who smells good, tell me, I’ll be more than happy to have a drink.” They smiled widely, fangs showing.

“No Hanji, don’t fucking eat my classmates.”

“Oh? Keeping them to yourself, huh?”

“Fuck, Hanji, no. You know I don’t drink human blood, and I wish you would just drop it.” he snarled, his own fangs starting to grow out a little in his anger. They smiled and raised their hands in defense, and quickly changed the subject to some weird creature they stepped on in the forest. They went on for a while, and Levi was content just listening to them while he got comfy in bed. The two had been friends for years. Hanji’s family had taken Levi in when he was a child. Their parents always talked about him behind his back, though, calling him “troubled” and “confused” sometimes even “ill,” for he never wanted to drink human blood. He was thirsty. He always was, but he never craved human blood like the rest of them. To him, all human blood was disgusting. So his eyes never turned red, and his fangs only grew out in anger or serious emotion. He was still a vampire, though. He knew that for sure.

He fell asleep as Hanji babbled on, and when he woke in the morning they were gone. He sighed and got up, looking across to the empty side of the room. He had slept in by accident, Hanji’s rants going on early into the morning, and he had tried to listen to them like he always did.

He somehow managed to take a shower without having a panic attack. He brought his own bath mat and put it on the tile floor of one of the communal baths. He was going to hate this all year. He shampooed his hair twice, sighing into the warm water. It was move-in day so there was no one else here to waste the warm water with their forever-dirty bodies. He had to dry himself completely before he could step into his flip-flops. He eyed the wet mat still on the tiled floor for a while before he was able to pick it up without freaking out. He ran back to his room opening the window and placing the mat as fast as he could out to dry. Gross, gross, gross, he thought. He wiped his hands on the towel and put on clean clothes.

He moved around the room, still sluggish, and ate some cereal with milk from the mini-fridge. He was tired, and accidently shoved a spoonful that was too full into his mouth. He choked a little, milk dripping down his chin, and then the dorm door opened. A huge man with blonde facial hair stood in the doorway. Levi felt immensely awkward and cleaned himself up trying not to choke in front of the stranger. He glared at the man, angry that he had caught him in an embarrassing moment, when he heard a loud sniff.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled through his full mouth. The guy smiled and introduced himself.

“I’m Mike, nice to meet you. I’m here to help everyone move in.” With that, he turned and left. He came back a second later, holding some bags and a whole bunch of football gear and threw it onto the bed. Great, Levi thought, he had gotten a smelly football player for a roommate. Mike came back with other stuff, put it in the room, and left once again. He was gone for a while and Levi was angry that he left the door open. He watched people walking by holding bags, scared-looking kids and worried parents. He pinched his nose trying to ignore the smell of sweaty, dirty kids and anxious blood. Somehow, only being here one day, he had already gotten used to the quiet and the fresh, new, clean smell in the halls. He should have moved in today like everyone else so he didn’t get his hopes up like they had. He frowned deeper and cleaned up the spilled milk, angry that he had wasted some. He heard lots of giggles and happy screams from the hall and even outside. He hoped it wouldn’t always be so fucking noisy. Levi would gladly get his own quiet, clean apartment near campus but freshmen were required to live in campus dorms. So there he was, stuck here with loud, dirty kids and a roommate who played football. At least it wasn’t baseball, he thought, that sport could get really dirty… though football wasn’t that much better. Really, he was just trying to comfort himself.

Through all the nasty smells, Levi suddenly smelled something good. He was thankful that at least one person here smelled decent.

Mike was back again and threw one last bag onto the bed before running down the hall to help someone else move their shit. Then a blonde guy almost as tall as Mike stepped into the room. He looked around until he saw Levi and smiled. Levi hardly got a good look at the guy before his vision blanked for a second. He breathed heavily trying to calm down at whatever was making him feel this way. He felt his skin itch and burn, his mouth started to water and his fangs were starting to grow in. What the fuck? he thought. He looked back up at the new guy and felt a wave of desire and hunger flood into him. “Fuck” he mumbled to himself, backing up. The guy smiled at him again and put the rest of his bags on the other bed.

“Hello, I’m Erwin.” He said, still smiling. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, his face looked like it had been sculpted by a god and his body looked like he was one. Levi swallowed and took another deep breath. He looked up at the new guy. “Levi,” he mumbled. Erwin smiled widely at him and turned to unpack his stuff. Levi took the time to breathe and calm down more. He wanted to drink this guy. He smelled wonderful. He sighed. This whole situation was fucked up.

Levi sat on his bed, pretending to read a book. Thankfully Erwin seemed very preoccupied with getting his stuff in order. Levi was angry with himself. Why, after all these years of not wanting any type of blood, has he suddenly has all these urges for someone he had just met? He couldn’t do it. No way. He could not kill this guy. He was his fucking roommate. And it would be such a waste…

He sighed, tapping his toes lightly on the bed, trying his best to get use to this new feeling of thirst. It was a terrible feeling, like his veins were itchy and on fire, as if the blood in them was boiling through his muscles and out from his skin, running down his legs and staining the sheets. It burned and it hurt and his stomach was screaming at him. His mouth felt dry and his teeth clacked together painfully. Maybe just a little… he thought to himself, over and over. He couldn’t, though, and he knew it. He would have to learn how to control himself, no matter what. No matter how his fangs grew in, or the devastating feeling of an empty chest that needs to be full. He eventually calmed down enough to feel like he could breathe. He would have to learn. He really did start reading his book; it helped to distract him from the overwhelming scent coming from the opposite side of the room. He did peek up occasionally to look at Erwin. He was cleaning and sorting things which also calmed him. The man really was beautiful.

After an hour Erwin seemed to be content with his setup and turned to Levi. “Would you like to get lunch?” he suggested. Levi agreed, knowing that it was a good idea to sit and learn more about his roommate.

“There’s a little deli down the road,” he said as his way of agreeing.

They walked there mostly in silence. It wasn’t awkward, though. The only thing that was awkward was how fucking tall Erwin was and it made Levi feel weird and embarrassed. Erwin walked fast and even though Levi had shorter legs, he kept up easily. They walk past the dorms, watching other kids bringing up the last of their things and a few people who were late just getting started. Levi could even spot Mike carrying a huge TV, an embarrassed-looking kid who couldn’t bring it up himself trailing behind.

They walked into the small deli and ordered their food separately. Levi followed Erwin to a small table in the corner. There were many other sets of two in the deli, probably new roommates doing the same thing they were. Their food came and Levi looked up at Erwin’s. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Erwin noticed Levi staring and a red flush appeared on his cheeks.

“It’s my favorite comfort food,” he explained. Levi looked down at his own food, a bowl of soup which he had picked to try to help with his sudden thirst, hoping that having some type of liquid might calm him. In a way he understood Erwin’s need for ‘comfort food.’

“Oh.” was all Levi replied with. He sucked down his soup faster than he had expected. When he looked back up Erwin was looking at him again. He said nothing, though and Levi leaned back trying to get comfortable in the plastic chair. Erwin was the first to speak again after a comfortable silence.

“What are you here to study?” he asked politely.

“Art. And I see you’re into football?”

Erwin smiled again nodding. But changed the subject back to Levi.

“What type of art are you interested in?”

That almost made Levi smile. Usually when he said he was interested in art, most people had no interest, thinking that it was all the same. Some real curiosity was a nice change.

“So far fine arts, but I’m thinking about a mix of different things.”

“That’s very cool. I would love to see your work sometime.”

Levi relaxed. His roommate didn’t seem to be mean or strange. He was polite and he smelled good. Other than wanting to suck him dry, he seemed like a pretty good match.

After another strangely comfortable silence, Erwin’s phone buzzed.

“Sorry, I have to go. Practice is already starting. Um, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin smiled again and stood, throwing his empty plate into the trash bin before walking out the door. Levi noticed some people looking at Erwin as he left. He really was good-looking and apparently others thought so too.

Levi finished what was left of his soup and ordered a drink to go. It was getting hot out, which made him uncomfortable, and he pulled on his shirt, trying to let air in on his already-sweaty skin. Grumbling all the way back to the dorm, he threw himself on his bed sighing, the AC blasting. He looked over to Erwin’s side and it was already a little messy. Did he not have time to clean up? Was the cleanness before just an attempt? His hopes for a clean roommate started to fall.

Levi went to bed around 9. Erwin still wasn’t back. Levi had slept in that morning, so he was still awake when his roommate came stumbling back in an hour later, but he stayed snuggled up in his blanket, making it look like he was asleep. Erwin started stripping off his clothes, exposing his sweaty body, and then left with a towel to the showers. Levi groaned angrily after Erwin left. His fangs were starting to grow in again. Levi’s restlessness only worsened when Erwin came back a little later, but just as naked as before. He could smell Erwin from his bed and it made his skin itch again. Erwin obviously thought Levi was asleep and threw his towel off to change. That made everything even worse. Levi stayed shaking under his blanket trying to control himself waiting for Erwin to finish changing and get in his bed. When he finally did get in bed, it wasn’t enough. He needed to go and see Hanji. He was about to break. It was like everything in his body was telling him to eat. He stood up quietly and walked to the door. Once he opened it he heard Erwin let out a quiet “Levi?” but he had already closed the door and was gone.

He made it to Hanji’s place, crawling in through their window and sitting at the counter. Their door was closed, but he knew that they never slept. So he waited and poured himself a glass of milk. Only a few minutes later they were bursting through the door with a bloody smile on their face.

“Levviiii!” they squealed, trying to hug him.

“Fuck, get away from me! And clean that nasty blood off your face, it’s disgusting.”

They pressed their lips into a fake frown and went to the bathroom to clean up.

“So what are you doing here? Miss me already?!”

“Yeah, sure, Hanji.” He paused. “It’s just, my roommate came today and… I want his blood.”

Hanji came back in and sat at the counter with him. They could tell this bothered him greatly and didn’t make fun of him.

“Well, that’s normal, I guess. Finally, someone fit for your picky eating.”

“He’s my roommate…”

He drank more milk and Hanji gave him the very few tips they had for holding back. It didn’t really help. They almost never didn’t eat someone they were interested in.

 

He didn’t stay long at Hanji’s. He had hoped for some comfort, but the smell of blood in the other room was sickening and made him wonder why this one person he had just met didn’t gross him out. He got back to the dorm room around one in the morning. He sighed, but felt okay. The air was cool and it helped a lot, letting him think properly and breathe full, deep breaths. He closed the door and felt a touch on his skin. Erwin held his wrist, looking concerned. His warm skin was like fire against Levi’s cold. From that one touch he could feel warmth spread through his veins and up his arm. He pulled away, shocked, looking up to a worried Erwin.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re freezing.” Erwin made to touch Levi again, and he let him. This time he touched his shoulder, looking even more worried.

“Why are you so cold? Do you feel alright? Are you sick?”

His throat began to burn, a steady fire flickering up and down. He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing. He needed to be calm. He moved to take Erwin’s hand off his shoulder, but the instant he touched him he paused. Something felt comforting about Erwin. He realized what he was doing and let go. He backed up to his bed and got in the covers. His throat did not feel any better and now he craved more contact from Erwin.

“Just got some medicine, have a bad headache. I’ll be fine …thanks.”

Erwin did not look convinced.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sudden cut off. ive become a little stuck on this.


End file.
